killingfloormodfandomcom-20200214-history
Siren
The Siren is an enemy in Killing Floor. Overview The Siren is a skinny woman with red hair that is bound in a dirty straightjacket. Her eyes have been removed. She'll occasionally talk about how others love it when she screams and why her eyes have been removed. The Siren's primary attack is to scream. Her scream is invisible, but will constantly harm anyone caught in the blast radius. The closer the target is to the scream, the more damage the scream will do. Damage from a scream will bypass any Armor and damage health directly. The scream will also do after damage if someone is in the scream's radius, then leaves it. Screams can also detonate explosives, such as LAW explosives. She can also bite a target if they're very close to her, but her scream often kills anyone close to her long before she can bite. Sirens first appear in Wave 4. They often come with lots of Crawlers, especially in Wave 9. Tactics *Stay as far away from Sirens as possible. Even a being at the edge of their steam radius can do a significant amount of damage. *Be very careful when using the LAW on the Siren. While it is the most effective weapon against single or multiple Sirens (as a single rocket can kill a Siren if it explodes near her), one scream could detonate the rocket, killing or severely injuring the person that shot the rocket. The best course of action is to lob a rocket at or near them (like their feet) while they're far away. If they start getting close, watch to see if they're starting their scream animation. If they are, do not fire until they've stopped. *Always take down Sirens as soon as they appear. Their screams can very easily cause a team to get wiped, especially if there are multiple sirens. *A Sharpshooter with a Winchester can be very effective for taking out Sirens before Wave 7. Two bodyshots can kill a Siren from a long distance in Skilled or lower difficulties. Taking them out long before they can get close to the team is always a huge help. *Sirens tend to accompany either Fleshpounds or Crawlers, two of the most dangerous enemies in the game. Make sure to kill the Siren first, as their ranged scream attack is a lot more deadly than a Fleshpound or Crawlers that are far away. *Be on the lookout for Sirens that are very close to Fleshpounds. They may scream when lobbing a rocket at a Fleshpound, but you won't know they are near the Fleshpound until the rocket blows up in your face, killing you. Historical Differences The Siren first appeared in Killing Floor 2.0. Her model replaced the Wretch's. She behaves exactly like she does in 2.5, but her scream does not damage health directly. Instead, a scream will chip off armor and a tiny bit of health. This makes her a lot easier to deal with than in 2.5. Trivia *The Siren was originally designed by zynthetic over at the original Killing Floor forums. The original topic about the Siren can be found here, while the thread announcing the Siren and zynthetic inspiring the Siren in KF can be found here. Category:Enemies